Mafia I
| image = File:MAFIA.png | imagewidth = 250px | caption = | host = Unreality | link = Mafia I | size = 11 Players (Small) | startdate = June 21st, 2008 | winningfaction = Baddies | roster =1) Kingofpain 2) Thuhchris 3) Frost 4) Itachi 5) Brandonb 6) GreyCells 7) pieman 8) IMLRG 9) dnae 10) pw0nzd 11) akaslickster | first = Brandonb | last = 1) Kingofpain 2) Thuhchris 3) Frost 4) Itachi 6) GreyCells 7) pieman 9) dnae 11) Akaslickster | mvp = - |awards = - }} Mafia I was a game designed and hosted by Unreality. It began on June 21st, 2008 and ended in a Baddie win in D2. Game Mechanics Rules There are three factions: Mafiosos and Innocents and the Grim Reaper *Mafiosos know who the other Mafiosos are- the rest are all Innocents, except one Innocent is actually the Grim Reaper *Innocents only know that they are an Innocent, they don't know about anyone else (at least at the start of the game) *The Grim Reaper only knows who himself or herself is, but is unsure about everyone else The game takes place in cycles of night and day. *At night, the Mafiosos are allowed to PM each other to decide on a victim... then they all PM me on their choice- if there are differences, I take the majority vote. Also, during the night, the Doctor PMs me on one person he/she wants to save (it cannot be the Doctor), and if that person is chosen by the Mafia, they do not die! Also, if it is an even-number night (2nd, 4th, etc), the Grim Reaper PMs me who he or she wants to exterminate that night (if this person was chosen by the Doctor, they survive) *In the day, everyone still alive in the game speculates and discusses who they want to "lynch" (the Innocents want to lynch suspected Mafia members or the Grim Reaper). Once a majority consensus is reached, that person is written off the game as well. Remember, the Mafia members (secretly pretending to be Innocents) also vote who to lynch, so they can try to disrupt the vote and make the Innocents lynch one of their own. WinCons: * If the last person standing is an Innocent, the Innocents win. * If the last person standing is a Mafioso, the Mafia wins * The Grim Reaper wins if s/he kills off the last Innocent left OR the last Mafioso left, or if s/he kills the Inspector with proof that the person s/he is killing is the Inspector. Role Description Goodies: WINCON: Kill all baddies and Grim Reaper. *'The Doctor': I will secretly choose one Innocent to be the Doctor, who, every night, PMs me of one person they want to "save", which cannot be themselves. If this person is voted by the Mafia or chosen by the Grim Reaper that night, the person lives. *'The Martyr': Another secret Innocent role. They can opt to, ONLY ONCE, and at any time, PM me with a suspected Mafioso. I reveal (to everyone) the role of this exposed person, but the Martyr DIES (thus everyone learns who the Martyr was, too). If I were the Martyr, only use this when you REALLY need to for your team, because the cost is your life. *'The Inspector': A secret Innocent role that is, every day, PMed by me (until their first PM from me, they do not know they are the Inspector) the role of a Mafioso. However, the Inspector must be tricky and subtle, and not flash the information around, because if the Grim Reaper learns the identity of the Inspector, the Grim Reaper can win the game next night. *'4 Vanilla Goodies': No night action. Baddies: Have Night Kill and BTSC. WINCON: Be the majority. *'4 Mafioso': Group night kill. Independent: WINCON: RID kill the Inspector, or be the last player alive. *'Grim Reaper': On even numbered nights (2nd, 4th, etc.) the Grim Reaper may kill a player, or RID kill the Inspector. GRIM REAPER ACCUSATIONS:Anyone can PM the host anytime with a Grim Reaper accusation. *If they were wrong: the Grim Reaper gets PMed immediately who made the accusation and who they accused. (So oftentimes the person that made the wrong accusation pays with their life.) *If they are right: nobody finds out until the Grim Reaper's next kill, when, instead of making a kill, the accuser tracks the Grim Reaper and kills the Grim Reaper, first. Host's Summary Winning Faction Baddies: *Frost - Mafia *Itachi - Mafia *pieman - Mafia *Akaslickster - Mafia MVP: - Day and Night Posts End of Game Roster Host: Unreality # Kingofpain - Vanilla Goodie # Thuhchris - Martyr # Frost - Mafia # Itachi - Mafia # Brandonb - Vanilla Goodie - Killed N1 by Mafia # grey cells - Inspector # pieman - Mafia # IMLRG - Grim Reaper - Lynched D1 # dnae - Doctor # pw0nzd - Vanilla Goodie - Killed N2 by Mafia # Akaslickster - Mafia Actions __NOEDITSECTION__ __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Era 1 Category:Games